


uncovering your eyes (rediscovering the high)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Alicia died like this, she thinks she’d die happy, no matter what emotion was threatening to spill over and cancel it all out. She’s got Wade up against the door, his mouth on hers and one of his hands in her hair. She’s also still got his title belt on her shoulder, and it really would be easier to kiss him if she put it down, but she doesn’t want to pull away. She’ll leave it up to Wade to do that.</i>
</p><p>Set post-RAW 12th May 2014, follows immediately from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4808777"><i>baby, you could devastate me</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncovering your eyes (rediscovering the high)

If Alicia died like this, she thinks she’d die happy, no matter what emotion was threatening to spill over and cancel it all out. She’s got Wade up against the door, his mouth on hers and one of his hands in her hair. She’s also still got his title belt on her shoulder, and it really would be easier to kiss him if she put it down, but she doesn’t want to pull away. She’ll leave it up to Wade to do that.

He does, eventually, and they’re both breathless. There’s something in his eyes as he looks down at her, something she probably shouldn’t be reaching out for or trying to figure out. She can’t allow herself that kind of permanence. It would just hurt them both too much.

What doesn’t hurt, though, is getting a step closer to having Wade’s clothes off. Alicia reaches up to try and pull his jacket off his shoulders, and Wade, taking the hint, removes it.

“Think we should at least get out of the doorway before anything else comes off,” he says when Alicia tries for the hem of his t-shirt, and _OK_. She lets Wade pick up the bags and actually get them into the room. It gives her some time to get his championship safely onto the dresser, too. Alicia kicks her shoes off and is back on Wade in an instant. (Though now, even an instant is too long.)

His hands are on her waist now, pulling her in closer, and even just this, the simplest of touches, has her wanting, _needing_.

“Please,” she finds herself saying, although she’s only half sure of what she’s asking for. For him, she knows that. But just to be touched, or for something more? ( _For stability_ , is what’s being whispered at the back of her brain, but she knows she can’t have that, no matter how hard she knows he’d try to help her reach it if she asked him.)

“You’re OK, yeah?” Wade asks her, hushed, gentle. Alicia can tell that by _OK_ he means _recovered from earlier_. She nods hurriedly – she has, she _has_ , and she’s been waiting too long for him already – and Wade gives a smile in response. “Good,” he says, and he leans down to kiss her just as softly as the way he said the word.

Alicia deepens it: she wants more-harder-faster, just wants to feel him enough that everything else stops to matter. Again, she feels like she can barely breathe when they break apart, but that’s what she’s after. Not to breathe is not to think, not to remember, but with Wade, it’s still living.

He leans in some more so he can kiss her neck, and her inevitable sigh at the contact has him even more eager.

“Bed – mm – _now_ ,” Alicia manages to get out. “Or clothes off, at least.”

She gets the latter when Wade pulls back, gets him pulling his shirt off over his head and getting rid of his shoes and socks. It’s another pounce once that’s done, a hand fondling him through his jeans, and – _fuck_. He’s already getting hard for her. The hand stays there when they kiss again, Wade unable to stop from moaning into it because of the touch. He’s got a hand creeping up Alicia’s back, underneath her shirt, trying to push the fabric up the best he can.

“Bit unfair, isn’t it?” he teases, nodding down at his bare chest and then at her. She lets him lift her top off, his hands back on her almost immediately once it’s on the floor alongside his. It _was_ unfair, Alicia has to agree. It isn’t now that they’re skin to skin.

Well, almost – she’s still got her bra on, and even then Wade’s still looking down at her with some kind of wild awe and hunger so immense that he can’t even seem to bring himself to act on it. Alicia takes the initiative instead, reaching back to his jeans and undoing the fly. She doesn’t pull them down just yet, just lets her hand slip inside, feeling him through only his underwear now. Without the extra layer there it’s even more obvious just how much he needs this, needs her, and his shudder just makes it clearer.

“Hm?” Alicia glances up at him, hoping there’s something teasing there in her expression. “You want this?” Her hand moves on his cock, stroking him through the fabric, and Wade groans again.

“Fuck, please,” he rasps, and he’s out of his jeans in seconds. “You too, Alicia, _God_.”

She does the same so both of them are just left in underwear. She’s got the most bodily of urges to just tear Wade’s away from him, but she doesn’t follow through with it: she’s done enough acting on impulse tonight that any more will probably just have her unable to stop altogether. She’ll let it out through smaller actions, through little bursts of want and need that take her in the moment and demand to be met.

Or, she will if moving backwards onto the bed while pulling him with her can considered to be a _smaller action_. It probably can’t. Either way, she has him on top of her now. Has him leaning over her, one hand resting on the pillow beside her head. The other hand is reaching out towards her, as if he’s going to touch her face, but Alicia’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, closer-closer-closer, his body tight against hers. She bucks her hips up towards him, up against his, and even with fabric still there between them she feels a rush of heat between her legs. Like this, not kissing him isn’t even an option, so Alicia does, one hand moving and reaching for the back of Wade’s head to have him closer still.

“Hey,” he murmurs once he draws back from the kiss, his face still so near to Alicia’s, his breath tickling her skin. “Let me – let me make you feel good.”

There isn’t much that can be argued with there. Alicia nods and he’s kissing her again, but then his mouth is moving from her lips to her neck, across her collarbones, down her chest. A hand urges her back up off the bed so he can undo the clasp on her bra, and once it’s unfastened, Alicia gets the straps off her shoulders and tosses it onto the floor. She can hear the hitch in Wade’s breathing at the sight. He takes a moment – a lot _more_ than a moment – to touch, hands gentle but thumbs firm on her nipples. From there he moves down: kissing a path from in between her breasts and across her stomach. He’s taking it slowly, perhaps more slowly than Alicia would like, but she relaxes to it, and just like Wade said, she feels _good_. Past that: incredible. He knows just how to work her body over, knows what will make her gasp and moan and respond best to his touch. He knows _her_.

(He especially knows her after tonight, after not shying away from her when she practically threw herself at him, just hoping that he might understand that she needed someone, needed him. It makes her want to open herself up to him even more, more than she ever has for anyone, more than–)

”Off?”

The word – a question, really – pulls Alicia back from any thoughts of earlier. Wade’s fingers are brushing at the skin just above the top of her panties, and yeah, _off_. She nods, letting him work them off her hips, lets him pull them down her legs and set them down on the floor once it’s done.

He keeps on with the movement of his mouth down her body, and then – oh. _Oh_. He’s reached her clit. His tongue flicks over it for a moment, but then he pulls back and presses his thumb to it instead. The touch makes Alicia shiver.

”Yeah?” Wade asks, smiling up at her, and Alicia nods.

“Uh-huh,” she breathes, and when Wade gets a finger inside her, she lets herself go to it, letting go in an entirely different way to how she did earlier. This is a _better_ way, something she’s making the choice to do. Not something uncontrollable that happened after a loss. This is the opposite of that, even if she isn’t in the ring: this is a win-win- _win_.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Wade tells her, still touching her, the movement of his hand slow but perfect. “And you’re so wet, too.” His voice is so low, and there’s an edge of amusement to it, and it’s part of what has her so wet in the first place. “You want it that much, hm?”

When Alicia looks up, there’s a silent question in his eyes.

Fuck, how she wants it. And he knows, he knows: he adds another finger and she clenches around the two of them, shuddering.

“Please,” she says, “I need–”

“What do you need?” Wade asks, and he must _know_ by now but he’s still hesitating, still being careful just in case he makes a wrong move. “Anything.”

“Fuck me,” she tells him, and the words might sound coarse but she doesn’t care, she just – just _needs_ it. “Please.”

“I can do that. Give me a – give me a moment, though,” he says, backing out of her arms and kneeling back up. Alicia frowns up at him. “Just got to grab a condom, yeah?”

He’s only gone from the bed for seconds but that’s still too long to spend without him touching her, without his skin against hers. He got rid of his underwear on the way back over, and _fuck_ , he’s hard, and Alicia _wants_. She sits up as he approaches the bed.

“Lie down,” she tells him. Wade raises an eyebrow at her in question, but does so all the same. She moves to straddle him, and – “Want it like this.”

“I might have known,” Wade says, smirking, and Alicia smirks right back. She leans down to kiss him, takes the condom from his hand and opens the wrapper. “Come on, get it on me, then.”

She doesn’t need telling twice. She does as Wade says and then takes a deep breath as she pushes herself down onto his cock, savouring the sensation of him inside her. It’s been longer than she’d like since the last time they did this, and he’s – he’s just as she remembers: thick and full inside of her, just the way he feels there alone enough to make her moan without even moving.

His hands are on her hips now, moving around to her ass and squeezing before he gently starts to guide her on top of him. Like this, her own hands are free, so she brings them up to her breasts, thumbing at her hard nipples and squeezing as she rides. The movement is easy and controlled with Wade directing her, and she closes her eyes, unable to help it. It magnifies the feeling of everything: the way her hands are working her tits, the heat that’s built up between her legs, Wade inside her.

She can feel his gaze on her, watching, entranced, even though hers are closed. When she reopens them – lashes fluttering as she does because it’d honestly be _much_ easier to keep them shut – she finds out that she’s right. He _is_ watching, eyes heated and lidded and hungry. In _awe_ , she likes to think, because that’s something she needs right now, too. She needs him to want her right back.

So she takes him by surprise, coming down on him harder than before, hands moving to place them on his hips, firm. He groans, hands tightening on her ass, and she gets a rhythm going for real this time. She watches herself, the way the muscles in her thighs work and the way her breasts bounce, and she _listens_ , listening to both of them. To the way Wade pants and curses under his breath, low and almost quiet enough that he goes unheard; to her own sounds, higher and breathier, the occasional whimper when his cock catches her just right. She leans down, a hand fisted in the duvet now, almost close enough for a kiss but not quite.

Wade’s smiling up at her, face flushed and hair starting to get slightly sweaty, a hand gently stroking up and down Alicia’s back.

“Let me now, yeah?” he says, and Alicia nods, waiting for him to make a move. She leans in even closer, and the hand on her back becomes solid and steady, and Wade slowly turns them over so she’s the one with her back to the bed. Of course he’s still inside her, not moving right now, just leaning over her, looking down on her.

He kisses her, so deep and hard and _perfect_ that it almost has Alicia’s back arching up off the bed as she tries to cling to it. She’s almost disappointed when Wade pulls away, but then he’s driving into her with smooth, even thrusts, and there’s no possible way to feel _disappointed_ by that. No, the only way to feel right now is incredible, is incredibly _wanted_ , and she does. She feels it in the noises he’s making for her ( _because_ of her), in the waves of pleasure he’s pushing through her body, in the look in his eyes when she opens hers back up to meet them.

Wade leans back in, pressing his lips to hers in another kiss, one that’s brief but no less _good_ , and then starts to work his mouth down her body all over again. He kisses her neck, moves his lips to her chest, and Alicia can’t help but reach out to grab him, to keep him there. Her fingers are so tight in his hair that it must be almost hurting him, but he doesn’t seem to care. He just carries on kissing her skin, getting it even hotter, mouth moving over to catch a nipple and suck it into his mouth to make her gasp at the pressure. Alicia lets her head sink back in the pillows a little more. She can’t do much else right now, not when Wade is making it so amazing for her.

He’s still pushing himself into her, the movement of his hips more erratic and less even now, but that doesn’t matter. It still feels good, is still everything that she wants, is still what she needs from him, and she can’t – she can’t keep it in for that much longer. She’s been close for a while, but now she’s being tipped over the edge, her nails digging into his back as she moves her hands down when Wade pulls his head back from her chest. Alicia moans at a particularly sharp thrust, pulling him even closer, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing her face to her neck. Wade must be able to focus more on how he’s using his cock now and so he is, fucking Alicia through her orgasm and making it just as good as he can.

He just carries on once she’s come, and when she starts kissing his neck as a not quite silent _thank you_ , it seems to set him off, too. The moan from him is loud in her ear, and then he’s swearing, and then it’s her name, everything she wants and needs to hear from him.

His arms are still tight around her, and hers are around him, and she never wants to let go. She can’t help but pout when Wade draws back, can’t help but shudder a little when he pulls out of her, but once he’s got the condom off, he’s shifting so it’s his mouth that’s on her instead, and yes, _this_.

“Do you want this?” he asks, lifting his head as he waits for an answer.

Alicia nods. Yeah, she does, and she doesn’t think she’d ever be able to articulate just how much.

“I want it,” she says, and Wade presses a kiss to her lower stomach before moving back in.

“All right,” he says, soft, and he spreads her thighs a little wider.

She shivers when he makes contact, tongue slow and warm and everything she wants. His hand joins soon enough, his thumb circling her clit just as slowly as he licks down from it to lap at her cunt instead. It all has the perfect ache between her thighs building up all over again and she can’t even begin to care that the noises she’s making sound desperate, sound needy. After all, she _is_ desperate. She _needs_.

Wade switches, hand moving down and mouth moving up. Her being so wet makes it easy for him to slip a finger inside her, and she moans at the touch, at just _how_ easy it is. He works with that for a while, until–

“More?”

She glances up to where he’s looking at her, where his eyes are rapt on hers, wanting to give her whatever she asks for.

“Mm, please,” she tells him, and he gives her more, two fingers inside her just like earlier. His other hand is firm on Alicia’s thigh, just as much of a security as he’s been all evening, as he’s been since she practically pounced on him in the parking lot. He alternates between licking at her clit, tongue flat and heavy against it, and sucking it into his mouth, humming as he does because he’s just that into it. It’s so much, and she feels raw from being fucked but it only serves to make it even better. There’s sweat down the backs of her legs, sweat between her breasts, and she’s almost starting to feel too hot but somehow, it’s still perfect. Somehow still perfect though she’s so sensitive that it almost has her sobbing, pushing her hips forward against Wade’s hand, his mouth. She bucks against him, one hand reaching for his hair and tugging on what she can, and – _yes_. When she tries to say the word aloud, it just comes out as a cry.

Another orgasm, this one different, this one more – more on the surface rather than something from deep inside of her, but no less good than before. It was always good with Wade, she remembers. There are times with him she replays in her head when she’s lonely and doesn’t actually want anyone but a hand between her legs and the memory of him. This – this will end up being one of them, she thinks.

Wade eases his fingers out of her, and then he’s back beside her on the bed, close but not close enough.

“Wade,” Alicia says, aware that her voice sounds small, tired, cracked, maybe a little bit pathetic, but she doesn’t care. She reaches for him and burrows into his chest, into warmth and security and – and well. And him, really, because that’s what she’s after. There’s no-one else she could have gone to, no-one else she thinks would have wanted to even try and deal with her after what happened tonight.

“I’m right here.” He holds her closer, pressing kisses to the top of her head, to her forehead, to her cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alicia nods. _Not going anywhere_. She believes him.


End file.
